criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seeing Stars
Seeing Stars is the fourth case in Criminal Case and the fourth case of Roseville. Plot After the Player and Nicolas talked about the Roseville Maniac with Chief Hasegawa, a person reported a corpse on a baseball field. When they went there they found the corpse of Lynn Walker, a baseball player for the Roseville Raiders. The victim's skull got smashed by a baseball bat and his jaw was broken by a perfectly hit baseball in his mouth. After the autopsy Jonathan told the player that the killer plays baseball. At the end of Chapter 1 The Player and Nicolas suspected 3 people for the murder of Lynn Walker, Tom Bradbury (A Baseball player that found the victim), Anabelle Key (A Student that made researches about the victim) and Paul Harvey (A Gangster that hated the victim). They also found out that the killer eats chocolate. After the Player and Nicolas recaped the Chief told the player that a suspicious person has been creeping around the victim's appartement. When the Player and Nicolas investigated the victim's appartement, they found out that the person creeping around the victim's appartement was Jordan Pikes, a secret agent for the WWSO (World Wide Safety Organization) and also the brother of Nigel Pikes, the teams profiler. When they questioned Jordan, he said he was given the mission to look over the victim because he was appearently involved in a drug dealing scandal in New Port City. In Chapter 2 two new people were suspected, Jordan Pikes (A secret agent for the WWSO) and Monica Joker (A baseball player for the Roseville Raiders), they also found out that the victim hap appearently buying drugs of the Roseville Maniac. At the end of Chapter 2 the Player and Nicolas also found out that the killer uses lip balm. In Chapter 3 the Player and Nicolas found out that the killer wears earrings and has brown eyes. Then they went to arrest the killer. The killer turned out to be Tom Bradbury, a baseball player for the Frostbite Foxes. He killed Lynn because he found out that the victim was involved in drug dealing, illegal gambling and bribing people to let the Roseville Raiders win in the baseball matches. When Tom tried to talk to Lynn about it, the victim threatened Tom to shoot him, when the victim attacked Tom, he defended himself with his baseball bat and killed Lynn. Tom then got arrested and sentenced to 25 years in prison with no chance of parole. In the Additional Investigation the Player and Nicolas helped Jordan Pikes with the drug dealing scandal and investigated the Shopping Lane to find out that student Anabelle Key was involved in the scandal along with Lynn Walker and The Roseville Maniac. The Player and Nicolas then went to arrest Anabelle Key for illegal drug dealing and got 10.000 Coins as reward and got 150 EXP as a reward for helping Jordan arresting Anabelle and finding out more information about the Roseville Maniac. The Player and Nicolas also helped the gangster Paul Harvey with his golden chain that was stolen by the victim. Paul tried to get his golden chain back by going inside the victim's appartement, but Lead Inspector Natalie Blade arrested Paul for going to the crime scene without permission. When The Player and Nicolas gave Paul his golden chain back he gave the Player a golden chain as a reward. Paul also told the Player more illegal things the Roseville Maniac did to become the person he is now. Paul then told the Player that he doesn't know who exactly the Roseville Maniac is but he told the Player and Nicolas that the Roseville Maniac likes to hang out at the theater at night leading up to the next case. Victim * Lynn Walker (Found on a Baseball Field with a smashed skull and a baseball in his mouth) Murder Weapon * Baseball Bat Killer * Tom Bradbury Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect plays baseball * The suspect eats chocolate * The suspect uses lip balm Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears earrings Suspect's Profile * ??? Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats chocolate * The suspect uses lip balm Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears earrings Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats chocolate * The suspect plays baseball * The suspect uses lip balm Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * The suspect plays baseball * The suspect eats chocolate * The suspect uses lip balm Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears earrings Quasi Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer plays baseball * The killer eats chocolate * The killer uses lip balm * The killer has brown eyes * The killer wears earrings Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 : * Investigate Baseball Field. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Shoe, Victim's Glasses + New Suspect (Tom Bradbury) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer plays baseball) * Examine Victim's Shoe. (Result: Soil) * Analyze Soil. (03:00:00) (Result: New Crime Scene (Shopping Lane) * Examine Victim's Glasses. (Result: Brown substance) * Analyze Brown Substance. (06:00:00) (Result: The killer eats chocolate) * Talk to Tom Bradbury. (Result: - ) * Investigate Shopping Lane. (Clues: Dirty Files, Hate Poster) * Examine Dirty Files. (Result: New suspect (Anabelle Key) * Analyze Hate Poster. (03:00:00) (Result: New suspect (Paul Harvey) * Talk to Anabelle Key. (Result: - ) * Talk to Paul Harvey. (Result: - ) Later ... * Tom Bradbury plays baseball. * Go to Chapter 2. (3 stars) Chapter 2 : * Investigate Victim's Appartement. (Clues: Strange Plant, Victim's Phone) * Analyze Strange Plant. (09:00:00) (Result: New Suspect (Jordan Pikes) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Anabelle Key again) * Talk to Jordan Pikes. (Result: - ) * Talk to Anabelle Key. (Result: Anabelle eats chocolate + New Crime Scene (Shop) Later ... * New Clue. (Baseball) * Analyze Baseball. (03:00:00) (Result: The killer uses lip balm) * Investigate Sports Store. (Clues: Baseball Hat) * Examine Baseball Hat. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Talk to Tom Bradbury again) * Talk to Tom Bradbury. (Result: Tom eats chocolate + New Suspect (Monica Joker) * Tak to Monica Joker. (Result: Monica eats chocolate + Monica plays baseball) * Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 : * Investigate Table. (Clues: Faded Paper, Broken Pieces) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Paper) * Analyze Paper. (12:00:00) (Result: Talk to Tom Bradbury again, Talk to Monica Joker again) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Sun Glasses) * Analyze Sun Glasses. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Jordan Pikes again) * Talk to Tom Bradbury. (Result: Tom uses lip balm) * Talk to Monica Joker. (Result: Monica uses lip balm + Talk to Anabelle Key again) * Talk to Anabelle Key. (Result: Anabelle uses lip balm) * Investigate Field. (Clues. Baseball Bat, Trash Bag) * Analyze Baseball Bat. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has brown eyes.) * Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Bloody Earring) * Analyze Bloody Earring. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer wears earrings) * Arrest the killer ! * Go to the Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation : * Talk to Jordan Pikes. (Result: Investigate Shopping Lane) * Investigate Shopping Lane. (Clues: Securtiy Camera + Talk to Paul Harvey again) * Talk to Paul Harvey. (Result: Talk to Natalie Blade) * Talk to Natalie Blade. (Result: Investigate Victim's Appartement) * Investigate Victim's Appartement. (Clues: Golden Chain) * Analyze Golden Chain. (09:00:00) (Result: Talk to Paul Harvey again) * Talk to Paul Harvey. (Reward: Golden Chain) * Examine Locked Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) * Analye Security Camera. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Anabelle Key) * Talk to Anabelle Key. (Reward: 10.000 Coins) (Result: Talk to Jordan Pikes again) * Talk to Jordan Pikes. (Reward: 150 EXP) * Go to the next case ! (1 star)